BiEnVeNiDo A Mi MuNdO
by nerea2
Summary: Por favor, deja un comentario no te arrepentirás de clikear


**

* * *

**

**PASOS PARA SER UN MERODEADOR**

**1**

dime que no hemos aceptado, Moony...-

en realidad, vosotros aceptásteis. Yo sólo miré, os dije que no y me lanzasteis un _silencius_ antes de que me diera cuenta-

¿James?-

en estos momentos el cerebro al que llama no está disponible. Deje un mensaje después de la señal. ¡Piiii!-

eso no ayuda, Wormtail-

está en estado de shock, Canuto. No creo que reaccione-

¡¡diablos¿¿¿¿quién fue el estúpido al que se le ocurrió la idea????-

fuiste tú, Sirius...-

¡oh!...mierda...-

¡¿¡¿¡¿cómo ha podido pasar esto?!?!?!-

Prongs ha despertado, Canuto. Ya puedes ser feliz-

...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!!!!!!!!-

* * *

**Debido a problemas técnicos, rogamos a todos que lean el siguiente espacio explicativo**

Noche de Halloween. 11:40. Gente en el baile: muchos ceros

Gente en la sala común: un grupo de tres chicas entrando a hurtadillas en su cuarto

joder¿quién cojones se come la crema de noche como hobby? Esa Amanda Turkins me ha dejado sin mezcla- resopló una joven con medio cuerpo metido dentro del armario del baño.- ¿que tal os va a vosotros?

¿que cómo me va¿que cómo me va?-. A la luz de la luna menguante, la figura de otra joven se dislumbró en la penumbra al tiempo que su mano recogía algo del suelo- ¡¡argh!! pelos de las piernas de Olivia Kennsinton...creo que voy a tener pesadillas hasta cumplir los treinta

no os quejéis tanto- se oyó una voz rumiando por encima de sus cabezas- no tenéis que limpiar los restos de pellejo que la pelona de Rose-Marie Winters ha dejado esparcido por su cuarto

tranqui, os compraré a todos jabón quitamanchas extrafuerte-. La voz de Remus Lupin fue transmitida limpiamente a los auriculares de las tres chicas, consiguiendo que lanzasen casi al unísono el mismo sonoro y desesperante suspiro.- pero bajad. La poción necesita los ingredientes ahora, así que moved el culo ¡ya!

yo ya he terminado-

yo también-

¿Prongs, te falta mucho?-

¿cuánto pellejo de esta mujer tengo que llevar?-

con que hagan un montón servirá- informó Lupin al tiempo que giraba vertiginosamente la cabeza- ¿qué ha sido...

¿está todo despejado, Moony?-

sí, sí, sólo me pareció ver algo- suspiro el muchacho pasándose una mano por el pelo

id iendo. Yo bajaré ahora-

a la orden, Prongs, pero no tardes-. Una risa femenina muy aguda se emitió por los walky-talkies.- Las chicas deben de estar a punto de subir del baile y no dudarían en tirarte por la torre

corto y cambio, tios-

* * *

TÚ-

Un chillido agudo rebotó por las paredes al tiempo que la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas de tercero se cerraba con un chasquido.

ehm...¿qué ocurre, Liliana?- pregunto la chica de mentón prominente levantándose algo azorada. Como respuesta, la otra joven extendió el brazo, agarrando su oreja y apretándola con fuerza.

TÚ-

¡auuuu¡eso duele!- chilló, intentando apartarse de ella sin éxito

¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A DISFRAZARTE DE SUSAN EDENFIELD Y COLARTE EN SU CUARTO?- estalló, moviendo de izquierda a derecha su brazo y arrastrando a la replica de Susan de un lado a otro de la habitación. La placa de prefecta le dio en la cocorota, consiguiendo un nuevo gritito del espía camuflado.

POTTER...-. Allí estaba, la prefecta de los Gryffindor que había sido elegida hacia dos años. La larga cabellera pelirroja se desniveló en el instante que la placa de prefecta volvía a esconderse entre los pliegues de su vestido de gala. Como recompensa al lapsus, Lily Evans dio una nueva sacudida a la oreja del espía, retorciéndola hasta límites inimaginables.

vale, bien, me has pillado-. El rostro inocente de Susan Edenfield se desfiguró en una mueca burlona impropia de ella- ¿que vas a hacer, defensora de la Justicia¿llevarme hasta McGy para que nos quite puntos? eso me dolería menos que a ti

joder, Potter¿te crees que soy tan santita después de tantos años de detenciones?- contestó Lily doblándose de la risa- te llevo tan pegado a mis faldas desde quinto que he inventado nuevos métodos de castigo para ti y ese engendro de Black

¡qué bonito!- emitió en un hilo de voz Edenfield dejando escapar una lágrima falsa- Lily Evans desvelada por las noches pensando en mí

vivimos en distintas realidades, entonces- dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja girándose y saliendo del cuarto, con la oreja de Susan Edenfield y demás partes de su cuerpo pegadas a ella detrás.

¿te importaría soltarme? no soy un niño- replicó Susan ceñuda

¿como sé que no escaparás?-

los hombres no escapamos. Sólo tomamos rápidamente el camino hacia la salida, nada más- recitó Susan en una pose de lo más varonil

_taiforte_ –. Un esparadrapo sobrevoló el aire hasta asirse en la boca de Susan, que mostró su mejor gesto de enojo- otra de esas estupideces y te coso los labios, Potter

A la salida, dos chicas con las manos en las caderas esperaban a su _víctima._

¿qué hay?- saludó la pelirroja señalando la oreja de un color rojo amoratado asida en su mano derecha

así que los pellejos de Rose-Marie Winters ¿eh?- estalló en carcajadas una chica rubia. Su imperturbable moño estaba completamente deshecho después de subir tantas escaleras a todo trote con tal de no perderse la _captura_. Por un bolsillo de su tunica, los infrarrojos de una pantalla revelaban a James Potter el _pequeño_ fallo del plan. Habían dicho sus nombres a todo volumen. La listilla de Anne Perkins y sus cámaras de vigilancia les habían jodido todo el buen trabajo. Los efectos de _taiforte_ se desvanecieron.

bien hecho, Perkins. Toma una galleta-. En frente suya, una muchacha de pelo moreno largo y mirada maliciosa frunció el ceño, en actitud pensativa.

¿ocurre algo, Mckeen?-

buena jugada, pero no sirve conmigo...-

¿qué demonios estás diciendo, Jow? la conversación...Potter se quedaba el último-

muchos cuentos pero a mi olfato no le engañas. ¿Esencia de pomelo con extractos de piña? El pelo de James ni a distancia necesita tanto cuidado- y dicho esto le cruzo la cara de una bofetada- Sirius Black

te quiero cuando haces eso- rió Susan pasándose una mano por la mejilla.- De todas las chicas tontas que existen en esta escuela, me ha tenido que pillar la que pega más fuerte. Qué deprimente

Jow¿crees que podrías seguir su rastro?- preguntó Lily ajustándose el vestido rojo con desgana. La morena simplemente levantó la nariz y comenzó a aspirar ruidosamente, concentrada en los olores que recorrián sus fosas nasales. Tras un par de segundos, asintió con la cabeza, impaciente por llegar a su destino.

yo me quedo con Blacky- sonrió Perkins cogiendo la oreja que la prefecta le ofrecía- ¡vamos, perrito!

** TENEMOS A BLACKY. SI QUEREIS QUE VUELVA ****TRAED LOS INGREDIENTES ROBADOS Y LA POCIÓN AL AULA DEL SEXTO PISO EN FRENTE DE LA ESTATUA DE BELINDA LA HERMOSA. PEDIREMOS ESO Y EL RESTO A LA UNA DE MAÑANA EN ESA AULA. FIRMADO: NOSOTRAS**

Remus levantó la vista de la nota, encontrando los ojos nerviosos de Peter moviéndose de un lado a otro.

tenemos un problema-

**Fin de la escena explicatoria.**

**

* * *

**

No me jodas¿dónde se ha visto que eso sea explicativo?-

cierra el pico, Anne, que sales más que nadie-

celosa la la la-

¡sólo he dicho una frase!-

y has pegado a un merodeador. Apostaría lo que fuese a que alguna de sus fans te pedirá que la abofetees mañana sólo para sentirse más cerca de _Siriusin_-

no me hagas vomitar-

necesito jabón, mucho jabón de manos...-

aunque en realidad, es Lily quien ha salido más-

es normal. Os lo explicaré. Yo soy la protagonista que dentro de unos veinte capítulos o más me emborracharé, me drogaré o perderé todas mis neuronas para liarme dios sabe cómo con el otro personaje principal-

¿y nosotras?-

sois secundarias, así que quizás os líen con los que sobren y estén lo suficientemente disponibles como para aguantaros hasta el final de la historia-

cada día quiero menos a las pelirrojas y más a mi perro-

Jow, si tú no tienes perro-

por eso, Anne, por eso-

* * *

**Se agradecen reviews. Continuación como muy tarde para el 02/07/07!!!**

**Ly**


End file.
